Jardín Salvaje
by greenlilies
Summary: Jaime no puede recordar la última vez en la que Cersei no brillase o en la que él no fuese su leal súbdito. Jaime no recuerda nada que no fuese Cersei. Y lo odia. /Mitología griega AU


**Todo le pertenece a George R R Martin**

**Este fic pertenece al Reto #19 "Another World" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

* * *

**Jardín Salvaje**

**.**

**I**

Cersei posee un jardín salvaje (de jóvenes que crecen y curvan como enredaderas a su alrededor, tratando de absorber su esencia y su luz mientras ella ríe y las aleja como moscas molestas), uno que no se puede contener en un solo lugar y es el más grande en todo el planeta. Su presencia es sentida en la tierra y en el viento que se desliza entre las hojas de los árboles, murmurando sobre su belleza (y _crueldad_, no lo podemos olvidar) y su nueva presa y _oh a cuál mortal matará esta vez. _

El jardín salvaje está en todos lados y Cersei es la diosa indiscutible de él.

A Jaime siempre le fascino el hecho que sus cabellos fuesen dorados, dorados como el sol y el oro bajo la tierra, y no plateados como la luna que adorna los cielos todas las noches, una luna que se come el sol y lo esconde para ella brillar sin competencia. Jaime no puede recordar la última vez en la que Cersei no brillase o en la que él no fuese su leal súbdito. Jaime no recuerda nada que no fuese Cersei.

Y lo odia.

De pequeños, solían acostarse en el bosque (el olor a tierra mojada llenando su nariz y la naturaleza asentándose en sus corazones), tomados de las manos mientras el sol brillaba por encima de ellos. En esos momentos se convertían en uno, dos corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo y el cabello dorado entrelazándose entre sí y llenándose de hojas sueltas. El recuerdo hace que le duela el corazón y que la ira hierva en su interior. Aprieta los puños y respira profundo.

Él es dueño de su propio destino, de su vida, de sus _sentimientos._ Cersei no lo posee y no tiene ningún poder sobre él, su influencia termina en el bosque, donde todos los seres se arrodillan ante ella y le juran su amor eterno.

(Jaime lo hizo una vez, pero ella lo echó a un lado, fingiendo indiferencia y clamando una promesa inquebrantable)

Hubo un tiempo en que las cosas eran simples. Eran guerreros dorados y fuertes, nada los hería (salvo ellos mismos en ataques de odio y desamor y _déjame en paz _y _aléjate de mí_).

La sangre entre ellos los une, pero los deja agonizando.

**.**

**II**

Jaime es el sol, ardiente y dorado, que llena de luz todos los rincones posibles, dejándola ciega si se descuida. Su piel es fuego líquido que deja marcas permanentes e invisibles cuando la toca casualmente en el brazo, llamando su atención hacia algo o cuando la mira, serio e intenso.

(Hace miles de años o un día atrás, pidió cincuenta compañeras de caza, jóvenes, pero no bellas, y su padre se lo concedió con gusto. Hace muchas lunas, pidió no casarse nunca y su padre estuvo a punto de no concedérselo. Un día decidió estar por siempre junto Jaime y su padre todavía no lo sabe)

Cersei desea quitárselo de encima, que se vaya y vuele lejos de ella, más no todo es fácil: se ha hecho adicta a su boca y su lengua egoísta, al modo en el que la mira, cuando discuten y la pasión con la que la odia (una pasión que enciende su cuerpo y hace que Jaime pierda el hilo de la discusión). De su cuerpo crecerán flores marchitas y se pudrirán en su corazón antes de dejar de ser la victima de sus placeres culposos.

Jaime es el lugar en el que expía sus pecados, en su boca murmura sus crímenes y con cada toque siente como se hace cada vez más ligera, flotando. Cierra los ojos y de repente se imagina todo en llamas; su bosque adquiriendo un matiz rojizo y arrasando todo a su paso, con alivio descubre que es solo el atardecer y suspira calladamente.

Su corte salvaje es todo lo que necesita; animales y seres míticos conviviendo bajo su mano poderosa, todo lo que necesiten ella lo provea con un solo movimiento de mano, ¿qué más podría pedir? ¡Era una diosa entre sus discípulos! Ni Jaime, ni Padre ni ningún otro hombre le quitaría el poder entre las bestias, pelearía con dientes y garras si fuese necesario.

Ella era poderosa sola, sin Jaime y sin su amor de niños. Por sus venas corre el frío y eso es lo que mostrará con los extranjeros, su bosque la protegerá y crearan su propio Olimpo.

La sangre los une, pero los separa cada vez más.

**.**

**III**

La noche está callada, como si el bosque a su alrededor estuviese conteniendo el aliento ante su próxima acción. Cersei sonríe cuando ve a Jaime con su arco preparado y un ciervo más adelante, su cuerpo está tan tensado como su arma y casi puede sentir como los árboles y el viento se doblan a su voluntad para no alertar a Jaime de su presencia. Cersei, antes que su hermano suelte la flecha, ya tiene su arco listo y dispara.

Da justo en el blanco, pero eso no es una sorpresa.

Jaime se vuelve hacia su dirección con la boca apretada y los ojos echando chispas. El ciervo ha quedado olvidado.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Era mío —Cersei se encoge de hombros sin darle una respuesta y baja su arco, sin quitarle la vista al de encima (había una posibilidad de que él le disparase, no sería la primera vez entre ellos)—. Como quieras, aun así no lo comerás.

— Me hieres, Jaime, desde el principio de los tiempos siempre hemos comido de la misma carne —él le rueda los ojos, pero aun así no cede—. Padre me ha confiado ciertos asuntos familiares —dice ella después de un tiempo, en donde Jaime despelleja al ciervo con manos diestras.

— ¿Qué, quiere que le cacemos otro ciervo de astas plateadas para ponerlo en la pared? Que le diga a Robert para que le de la piel del león y nos deje en paz.

— No, no es eso —Cersei lo dice tan calladamente, que Jaime para de despellejar al ciervo—. Me ordenó que eligiéramos quién de nosotros se casará.

— ¿Le dijiste…?

— ¡Por supuesto que le dije! ¿Crees que le importó mi voto? Nos hubiese casado a los dos de una vez si Catelyn no hubiese estado, sabes que ella es su hermana favorita.

Se quedan callados y solo el crepitar del fuego se escucha.

— Tiene que ser tu —vuelve a decir ella después de un rato—. No voy a romper mis votos.

— Yo no quiero compartir cama con una desconocida, te quiero a ti —trata de tocarla, pero ella da unos pasos hacia atrás. Las ganas de perseguirla como uno de sus perros de caza se intensan.

— ¿Y tú crees que yo no? Odiaría verte con otra mujer. Tú eres mío y yo soy tuya —la franqueza de sus palabras los sorprendieron a los dos, pero el orgullo de Cersei no le permite decir otra cosa.

— Cersei…

— No te acerques. Le diré a Padre de nuestra decisión.

— Cersei, déjame terminar: no me casaré con otra. Mataré a todos los que se atraviesen en nuestro camino hasta que nosotros seamos los únicos de pie.

Si el bosque se hubiera encendido en ese momento, ninguno de los dos se habría dado cuenta. Cersei se vuelve hacia él, y con cierta sorpresa se da cuenta de lo mucho que se parecen físicamente. Ella extiende la mano y Jaime no se hace esperar.

Y piensa, si esto era lo único que Cersei le daría, besos y toques casuales que se convierten en caricias, Jaime lo tomaría. Cersei nunca dejaría que nadie traspasase sus murallas, ni su propia sangre, dios u hombre; el miedo y el orgullo dentro de ella le impiden amar y Jaime la entiende perfectamente (porque amar es necesitar y ninguno puede depender del otro, el egoísmo y la vanidad corre dentro de ellos como la fuerza vital). Ellos eran Jaime y Cersei, cazadores, gemelos, _dioses_.


End file.
